a demons nightmare
by katanious
Summary: A new presence has made its self known in the human world, on that happens to be aqcuainted with sebastian michaelis. There is immense trouble, and unlikely forces are forced to join together. CONTAINS LEMON IN QUITE A FEW PLACES.
1. Chapter 1

**this story contains some suggestive lemon, but not so much in this chapter, but it will later on. Remember to follow and review!**

"Edwin, what is the point of humans living, if they are just going to die?" I asked my companion as I balanced a delicate butterfly on my finger.

"Mildred, why do you say such things? Do you ever tire of using that head of yours for such nonsense?" He responded, as he raked his gaze over my dirt smudged face as i leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

"No, because unlike you, I like to question the unseen in life. Not everything is black and white, you know." I said, as the butterfly twisted and graced its wings upon my fingers.

"Well, whatever the case, I grow weary of being stuck here listening to your nonsense. Why can't we just accomplish what we came here for and be on our way?" He said impatiently.

"Because," I said, then smirked at the butterfly. "We have to wait decisively. You wouldn't want to soil the whole plan, would you, now?" I said, and raised my other pointer finger at the butterfly, who still rest on my finger peacefully.

"Besides, you have yet to accomplish your previous order. Don't you have some souls to be reaping, edwin sutcliff?" I said devilishly, and flicked my finger at the butterfly, then it tore to shreds, and the pieces fluttered to the ground.

I smiled wickedly.

"You know, you really are a demon, aren't you? I still don't know how a person of your nature can remain patient in hiding. You continue to baffle me." He said, and pushed off the ground, onto his feet.

"Well, I suppose you're right, mildred. I shall be on my way. I guess our objective is not going to arrive tonight. So then, I will see you tomorrow, of late. Take care not to get in any mischief until then, alright?" He said, and started to walk out of the alleyway.

"Next time, you will be charged for your pleasures, so you better pay up!" I yelled, and pulled the sleeve of my silk kimono back up onto my shoulder.

He made a gesture of acknowledgement, and turned the corner out of sight.

"How very vulgar. He didn't even bother to help a lady clean up after tearing her to shreds. Oh well, a man is a man, and men have their desires, regardless. I just have to put up with it for a while longer, just a little longer..." I said, and stood up to shed the silk clothing I wore.

Standing there, naked under the moonlight, I felt raw power, as the angels rue under light, the demons dominate in darkness. I stepped out of the kimono, and walked to the wall, where I placed my hand upon the wall.

Using my blood, I drew a symbol, and when I finished, it glowed an unearthly purple, and lit up the alley way.

"Take me to sebastian michaelis, the butler at the phantomhive manor." I said, and pressed my palm to the symbol, chanting the spell, and I felt the power surge through my body.

Suddenly, the spell granted my request, and without warning, I was tossed through space and time, into a void, where I fell out of and onto a very plush carpet. I sat there dazed for a minute, nude on the floor.

"Ah, no matter how many times I do that, I always get disoriented." I said, smacking my head a couple times to unrattle my brain.

"Care to explain to me why there is a naked half demon lying on my young masters carpet?" I heard a deep males voice with a familiar english accent say in the doorway.

I smiled an evil smile, then looked up to see sebastian, calm as ever, observing me from a few feet away.

"What's the matter? Miss me that much? Come on, sebastian, when have I ever needed a reason or permission to grace yourself with my presence? I said, and stood up.

Sebastian observed my body with a certain thirsty stare, and i placed my body in a almost but not quite revealing position. He simply stood there, without saying a thing.

"What's the matter, sebastian, cat got your tongue?" I said, and giggled. " oh, come. Just because I'm of higher status of you, does not mean you cannot enjoy me freely." I said, and slauntered towards him.

"You may be a demon," I said, stopping right in front of his ramp rod strait posture. "But you are still a male. And men, men whoever they are still have desires." I said, and pushed myself close to his body. He looked down in a troubled and refrained gaze, that drove me mad.

"What is it you desire, sebastian? Human souls? Power?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew and he knew he couldn't refuse me. I just had to get past his very strong self control and resolve. But I could read him like a book, just as I always have.

"Or do you crave something more... something more erotic and wild? Perhaps, blood?" I said, and the thirst and desire in his eyes looked like it was about to spill out and take over his body. I could feel the restraint and tension in his body.

"Well, in that case, " I said, and took a sharp nail, and slashed a wound across my chest, and my sweet blood started to spill out, and that did it.

Any pretense of self control sebastian had was lost, abandoned, and his inner demon took control, as he lifted me up, turned me around, and slammed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned forward and kissed my neck, then started licking and sucking up the blood from my chest.

"Yes. Remember to do your job well. How can you deny your princess her pleasures, after all?"


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone bright in the sky, as I balanced on the roof of a tower. But that's not what I was out here on this beautiful night to observe. Below me, was a city of people walking around, without a single clue what lurks in the shadows.

I found it amusing that humans act like they rule over this planet, but they don't realize, they're merely puppets on strings.

"Mildred, why are you all the way up here? If you are on a hunt, shouldn't you be closer to your prey?" Edwin said, coming behind me.

"No, tonight I'm not hunting. Or at least not for our mission. I'm here on a favor." I said, flicking my long teal hair behind my shoulder.

"I'm astonished. A high ranking demon, a noble, if you will, sent out like a dog playing fetch? How unlikely." He said, stepping up by where she sat on the ledge.

"Oh, shut up. It is a favor for a dear friend." I said, getting up to my feet, still observing the scene below.

"Really? I didn't know demons had friends, even amongst themselves." Edwin said, and then turned to look below us.

"So what is this 'favor'?" He said.

"I was asked kindly to observe the queen, for any suspicious behavior" I said

"Then why are you looking here? Shouldn't you be spying on the queen, mildred?" He said, giving me a confused stare.

"Well, the best way to observe the queen for any suspicious behavior is through her subjects, is it not?" I said, readying myself for the jump.

"And it looks like I was right." I said, then dove strait off the roof. My hair followed me like a parachute, flowing in the wind as I glided gracefully in the air, on a beeline strait for the street below.

I landed right on my feet. Edwin followed not to far behind me, as I stalked my prey cat-like. As we walked, I started to feel a strange sensation, and my hairs were standing on end. Like someone was watching us...

"So who are we-"

"Shh, someone is following us," I whispered.

Grabbing him by his shirt, I swung him around into a tight space between two buildings. The two of us barely fit; we were pushed tight up against each other, face to face.

"I ponder how it is we always end up in precarious positions in alley ways," he quipped.

"Shh, I think they lost our trail," I said, not hearing or feeling anything suspicious.

"Plus, you should be enjoying being up close and personal, being that I am royalty and all." I said, trying to get my hair in front of me so it wasn't trapped behind me.

"Well, I don't think the presence of a princess of the underworld is good luck," he said.

"Well, I could say the same about the presence of a soul reaper." I shot back.

He got really quiet for a minute, and I could feel him looking at my up-close face.

"What?" I asked at his sudden scrutiny.

"You are beautiful. For a demon, I mean." He said, and caressed my cheek.

"Yes, well, don't be getting any vulgar ideas. I only use you for enjoyment, that's all." I said.

"Ouch, said with a cold detachment. As is the nature of your kind. I don't think its that bad, though. I think its kind of... sexy." He said, leaning his face toward me.

At that moment, I wasn't focused on him anymore. My attention was caught by the sound of approaching foot steps, coming strait for us.

"Come on, don't you want me?" He asked, as I turned my head, trying to listen.

"Hush, you fool. We have to get out of here! They caught onto us!" I whispered harshly, and looked around for an exit, but we were sandwitched.

"What now?" He asked, looking too. He looked up, judging the distance and the amount of time it would take to get to the roof.

"Its useless, they're closing in. We can't just haphazardly kill humans, and it would be a lot of trouble if they saw my eyes," I said.

My whole body was so obviously inhumane, but my eyes were especially different; they were cat like, and they shone an iridescent purple. Any human would be able to see them, from a mile away.  
"Looks like you're in quite the fix, my lady. Care for my assistance?" A voice sounded from above. 


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait, I was ill, but here you go :) **

"I owe you one," I gasped as sebastian, edwin and I dashed across the roof tops.

"Consider this your payment for the other day at the manor," sebastian said with a sly look, and edwin looked at us questioning look, but didn't question the matter.

"Quick, you guys go on ahead, I'll lead them away!" Sebastian said, then stopped and spun around, dashing the other direction. Edwin and I kept going on our same course.

"Say, do you have the slightest clue where we are going?" He asked me.

"To an old place I used to hide out in. It is very nice, far away from the feeble grasp of humans and their weak authorities." I said.

"Why should a demon have to hide from humans?" He asked.

"No, not from humans. I was hiding from... well..." I paused, not knowing how to explain it.

"Just say it, no one is around." He said, getting closer as we vaulted the high roofs of london.

"Well, it was about 50 years ago, and I was on the run," I said.

"From what? How did you get in trouble?" He asked.

"Well, I got in grave trouble from where I come from, you know, humans like to call it 'hell' or 'the underworld'. I just refer to it as my homeland. Well, when my fathers close guards found out about it, they threatened to tell him. I begged them, and we ended up making a pact." I said.

"So, what went wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't keep up with my side of the bargain. They wanted something from me... the one thing I couldn't get it. They wanted the soul of a boy who was currently in a binding contract with a demon. I tried, but in the end I failed..." I said, my voice starting to tremble.

"Then they told my father, ruler of all the underworld. When he found out what I had done, he threw me into an arena, and set my six brothers and sisters upon me to extinguish me. I have three sisters, envy, anger, and greed; and I had three brothers, pride, gluttony, and sloth. Together, there are seven of us," I said, and paused.

"Making you lust. You and your siblings are..."

"The seven deadly sins. We fought in a vicious battle, and I was ravaged, barely alive. But they stopped them right before my siblings killed me." I said, and shuttered at the memory.

"Who did?"

"The angels." I said.

"Angels? Why the hell were angels in hell?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

"They came to stop my father from upsetting the balance. Yes, its true that anyone who is committed to god shall not commit the seven deadly sins, true, but there is a balance. Every darkness has a little light, just like every light has a little darkness."

" Without one of the sins, existing in hell to tempt the humans, then they would lose two emotions that make them human. So in this case, if i, lust, were to die then love would not exist in this world, and neither would hate." I concluded.

"And the other seven sins, they too would become useless without the seventh. They all need each other to balance them out." He said, more to himself, then looked at me.

"So what did you do that was so bad, you almost caused world calamity?" He asked.

I didn't respond to that, but pointed out the small building up ahead.

We approached it cautiously, to see if we had any unwanted visitors, but after checking the place, we found no trace of life any where.

"Wow. This is a pretty decent place, aside from the ragged appearance, and rough exterior." He said, checking out the interior of the small place.

"Yes, well, I assure you under the fine coat of dust, you'll find a quite ideal hide out, if you ask me." I said, shrugging off my leather coat.

"Might I ask, where do you obtain all you wardrobe?" He asked, and I gave him a baffled look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, on the verge of being offended.

"I mean, you go from a kimono of the finest silk one night to an ultra futuristic outfit the next." He said, sort of amused.

I looked down to my outfit, where I was wearing simple leather pants, and black shirt plus my leather jacket. An outfit fit for combat.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They're perfectly fine! A lot of people roam about in leather attire!" I said, feeling self-conscious.

"I don't deny that, it's just that, well, no one, woman specifically, walk around with leather tights. Girls are almost expected to wear expensive skirts with thick petticoats." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, women these days aren't like me. I've had to visit the past present and future. I already know everything that is destined to happen, and how I am to play my part. I doubt it hardly matters what clothes I decide to put on, just that I don't attract too much attention." I said.

"And you don't think wearing those close attracts attention?" He asked, insistently pressing the subject.

"What, would you prefer I wear no clothes at all?" I asked, and proceeded to strip of my clothing.

He sat there, obviously trying to contain himself, but before long, as I moved about the room slowly, graciously tidying up the place, I could feel his tension.

Finally, he got up and hugged my waist from behind, kissing my neck.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." I said, then, knowing I was teasing him, I bent over slowly to fix a fallen shelf on a bookcase. I heard him groan softly, and pulled me toward him a little harder when I straitened back up.

"And I know you have feelings for me." He said out of no where, and I froze. Those words, they came at me like a curse, opening a flood of memories... my father having a fit of rage, my sibling trying to kill me...

"No!" I yelled, pushing him away, and backed away from him.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" He said, showing proof I might have pushed him a little too hard into the wall.

" because, you jest. How could I love a silly little soul reaper? Sure, you have a respected sir name, but you are still a grimreaper." I said, still taking steps back.

"The look on your face screams horror and sadness. Tell me, what troubles you so? That your standards have reached as low as my kind as you say?" He said mockingly, walking toward me.

"N-no you don't understand! It's not that... its that... I was punished for-"

"I've had enough of your chatter," he grunted and threw me on the floor, getting on top of me.

"You're going to make love to me, and you're going to like it!" He yelled, trying to undress himself while holding me down.

I have never been so horrified in my life. Ordinarily, sex was just a pleasure, my nature being lust and what not. And if I didn't like my mate, I could use a magic symbol and blast them to bits, but those require blood and my hands.

He held my shoulders on the floor with his legs, his body now unclothed. I couldn't use magic, and him being a soul reaper, and myself a mere half demon, he was a lot stronger than I.

He switched his legs with his upper body, still skillful holding me down, as his hands felt me up.

It was a vile feeling, a sense of rape, I was so disgusted, if I could I'd set my very own father upon him to kill him.

"Now, what kind of a man does what he pleases to a lady against her will?" A familiar voice rang out.

Suddenly, Sebastian was there, plucking Edwin off me ike a mere insect, and flung him across the room.

"Women deserve more respect, even from the likes of you. Now, dress you self, and return to your duties, grimreaper." Sebastian said, in a superior tone.

"You wretched demon, coming right when I was about to have my way," Edwin yelled, grabbing his things and storming out of the house.

I sat there shivering, backed up against the bookshelf, arms around my knees. I was too shocked to weep; no man has ever taken advantage of me like that.

"Madam, are you alright? Shall I fetch come blankets and tea?" He asked, removing his coat and draping it over my convulsing body.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head, and watched him bow and exit the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with a few soft blanketsunder his arm and a tray with china filled to the brim with boiling hot tea.

"Here, my lady, come sit on the sofa, and get comfortable." Sebastian said, gesturing to an old red velvet couch off to the side.

I did as he said, and once I sat on the sofa, he placed the blankets on me in a very meticulous way, which led me to think he must take his job as a butler pretty seriously.

"There, all warm. Now for some tea-" he said, and began to turn away, but I grabbed him with my arms and legs, and pulled him toward me with all the strength I could summon.

He fell on top of me, arms on either side of me holding his upper body up so he could look at me.

"What is it, my lady? He said, as I stared up as his face. The fear was beginning to subside, and all the memories were starting to come back. I began to cry, looking at his concerned face

He gave a kind smile, then switched our position, to where he sat, and cradled me in his lap.

I began to sob, and I put my head on his chest and gripped his shirt.

"My, my. Its not every day you see a princess of the underworld lose her wits. What did he do that frightened you so?" He asked as he caressed my back and arms.

"He-he made the memories come back. Of when I was banished from hell. They all flooded back, and he made me powerless..." I sobbed.

"No one yet knows to this day what you did to cause all that commotion all that time ago, but I respect there is a reason you hold it in, but its not good for you. Because," he said, and put his lips against my cheek with a small kiss, then put his lips to my ear.

"A princess should not allow herself to lose control of her emotions, demon or not." He said, and I looked up and into his face.

"That's right I never did tell you, did I? The. Treason I committed to earn being condemned to death. Well, you see, what happened was-"

"Ohhh, sebby! Its absolutely horrid! I am so completely, desperately sorry for my brothers actions, please forgive me my love!" Someone shouted, and I knew by the voice and the annoyed look on sebastians face who it was.

"Hello grell," Sebastian said.

"Grell sutcliff?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" Grell yelled, and he blew a kiss to sebastian.

"Long time no see, sebby. And you have yet to tell me who this enchanting dearie is!" Grell shouted with joy at seeing sebastian.  
But sebastian looked less than happy to see grell.

"Oh, boy." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, sorry for the super duper long wait, I've had court and stuff and I've been really really ill Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please continue to wait for the next chapter! And don't forget to favorite and review, cause I'm determined to finish this story even though I have broncitis, so your helping me out and giving me inspiration by doing those, so thanks a lot! Okay enough blubbering from me, enjoy. :)**

Grell sighed, folding his hands under his chin, looking at Sebastian.

"You are aware of why she was banished out of hell, right?" Grell said.

"No, and I do not wish to know until she is ready to tell me." Sebastian said, slightly annoyed at grell's sudden appearance.

"Boy, seems like she got you wrapped around her little finger! I suppose she's lust for a reason," grell said, sitting back in his chair.

"That is not the case. She simply is a mere wounded child who has been abandoned." Sebastian said to grell, with a sharp look.

Grell laughed, and leaned back even further, almost breaking and falling off the chair.

"My, my. You treat the demon like she were a lost puppy. Well, then. Why do you not put a leash on her?" Grell said, then made puppy dog sounds.

"Grell, shut that filthy mouth of yours. She is not a puppy of any sorts. And I prefer cats, if you don't mind." Sebastian said, still standing ramp-rod strait.

Grell paused from giggling to look at the butler seriously.

"Speaking of animals, shouldn't you be with your young master, sebastian darling?" Grell said, with a slight dose of sarcasm.

"I know my tasks, perfectly well, no need for your comments, grell. Now tell me why you're really here." Sebastian said, serious.

"Why, I already told you. I had heard of the blasphemy my brother had committed and gallantly rushed here, right away." Grell said, smirk on his face.

"Do you think you can fool me grell? What do you think of me, a demon, or a mindless child? I know you want her just as much as anyone else. She can provide you information other people cannot," sebastian said. "She is a key into the underworld, where all the secrets lie in waiting." "Oh, now why would I need that, when I have a huge library full of books of peoples lives and memories, at hands reach? Well, that being said, william will take my death scythe away from me again if he figures out where I am... so until later, bassy!"

Grell then opened the window behind his chair, and hopped out of it, and closed it. Sebastian stood there for a second, replaying their conversation, when he heard the crash of dishes.

With his demonic speed, he rushed to where the disturbance was located, and stopped right in his tracks at what he saw.

*Mildred's point of view*

I woke up to the sound of voices.

I was under a soft down blanket, with freshly prepared tea and snacks on the corner table by the sofa..

Getting up, I pondered what I was doing before I ended up sleeping where I was... the last thing I could remember was standing on a high roof top, observing the scenery below, searching...

"You're losing it, Mildred. You should be used to sleeping around and waking up in the strangest of places," I said to myself, and started nibbling on the sweets and sipping on the tea.

Once I was finished, I grabbed the tray to take it to the kitchen. This place I was in looked so familiar, all the corridors, the paintings, even down to the fine coat of dust that covered everything.

Using the weird feeling of deja voo, I was able to locate the kitchen very fast.

For a kitchen of this age, it was very nice. The stove and oven were in pristine shape, and all the dishes, I found while poking around, were of the finest china, cleaned, and placed neatly into the cupboards.

But, as I went to open one cabinet, it wouldn't budge. Yanking harder, it managed to open just slightly. This earned some determination from me.

I don't know why I was so content on opening this cabinet; call it demons intuition, if you will, but I kept on prying and prying.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of hard work, the cabinet unstuck and flew open, and it almost felt like a gust of wind blew out, like an exhale of a breath.

Baffled, I got up, now a little anxious of the inside. I closed it fast, hoping it stuck again, it was giving me the chills.

I turned to wash my dishes, and as I was rinsing the serving tray, I heard the bang of a cabinet, I turned around, startled and-

held my mouth as I screamed.

All the cabinet doors were open. Horrified, I unfroze and began to fastly close all the doors. Then I reached the ominous one, the one I had trouble with. That one, too, was open, but I felt something evil and not right inside.

Too scared to bend over to close it, I nudged it with my foot.

Suddenly, a black shadow burst out, knocking me off my feet, and making the china from the cabinets all around me rain down, my body catching the brunt of the falling dishes. Shards stuck into my skin, went inside my clothes, everywhere, but I wasn't concentrated on my pain.

Just above me, suspended in the air, was the smoky demonic presence I felt. And the more of a humanly shape it started to take, the more dread I started to feel.

When the transformation was done, the demon in human form stood before me, a pair of menacing eyes trained on my terrified ones.

"Hello, sister. Long time no see." The demon said.

And then he came at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, its been quite a few days, but I had several ways I wanted to take the story, so I had to keep rewriting it, but heres the official version. Hope y'all like it! Sorry bout the cliff hanger, it was getting too long. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

I jumped out of the way in the nick of time, glad that my demon brother still had to get used to his human skin. Using that to my advantage, I turned to run, hoping to be able to beat him to the living room, where all my weapons were.

As soon as I turned to do so, I ran smack into something hard, and I looked up to see sebastian.

"You know, this happens way to often to be a coincidence," I said quickly.

"Perhaps," he said, and I rolled my eyes and darted around him, grabbing his sleeve as I went.

"We need to go, and get to some open spot. If my brother wants to fight, its not going to be clean." I said, as we crashed through the house, trying to get to my weapons and to the outside.

"My, my. You seem to attract a lot of trouble, my lady." Sebastian said.

"So it seems. I ponder whether evil really favors my company." I said, wistful, and spotted my weapons.

"Over there!" I said to him, and scooped up my weapons belt and various other items. Having no other place, I shoved my dagger and other necessary things into my breasts, hoping they would not fall out during any combat.

"Good hiding place, my lady." Sebastian said, winking at me, surprisingly calm.

"Now is not the time, Sebastian. We have got to get out of here." I said, then bit my finger hard, drawing blood. "We haven't got time to try to find the door to outside." I said.

We could hear my brother making a commotion, trying to control his human form and finding us at the same time. Our window of escape opportunity was closing.

Grabbing Sebastian's hand, I drew a symbol in blood with the other, then pressed my hand to it.

Suddenly, we were launched forward, and then zipped through space. Once we reached outside, Sebastian landed with bliss, while I on the other hand tumbled and landed on my back.

"Ow, I can never master my landing. Way to help a lady, butler." I said with annoyance.

"Actually, I quite like this view better." Sebastian said with an evil grin, and I realized my skirt was up and my legs were open, giving Sebastian a wide open view.

I blushed and stood up, still aloof from the fall.

"You perverse demon" Was all I said, too dizzy to scold him for not respecting a lady.

But, as it goes, I didn't have time to do any more, because right after I said that, my brother burst through the wall, causing an explosion of debris and dust.

"Sister, you should know better than to give your elders a hard time. It was quite a bother trying to find you. We have some unfinished business, you and I." He said, walking forward.

As soon as those words left his mouth, terror began to pick at me.

"Father is none to happy with the angels, butting in on our little battle. So displeased, he dispatched me to secretly take care of you." He said.

"But a pact was made-"

"Okay I lied. I came here on my own accord. We have some... personal business to take care of." He said. "But I doubt father would be angry with me. You see, ever since you left, he has been in a foul mood, and my siblings and I have you to blame." He said, still walking slowly forward.

"You know that the angels will never allow this. If you kill me, you are pretty much declaring war, not only on human kind, but all of heaven and our homeland." I said, my tone getting shakier and shakier.

"Listen, dear. You know I can't and won't lose. Cause if I did, my heart will just de crushed." He said with a fake frown.

"Pride, I do ponder why you are brewing up a storm, and causing a disturbance, when you said your self you were here to rid of her quietly." Sebastian finally spoke. He was so quiet and I was so frightened by my brother I had forgotten he was there.

"You, shut your mouth, butler. You have no business here, so why don't you just get. Run home to your master, like a good little pet that you are." My brother taunted, but Sebastian gave an unnerving smirk.

"Why, actually, he is the reason I am here. Long time, no see greed. The last time I heard of you was when I heard through the grape-vine you and your siblings were trying to capture my master. I'm sure the angels put an end to that, did they not?"

My brother snarled, and pointed an angry finger at Sebastian.

"It was you! You traitor! You call yourself a demon. You're nothing but a rotten traitor! And you know what happens to traitors?" Greed said, and was suddenly right in front of Sebastian, hand on his throat.

"I can take quite a guess." Sebastian said, totally unaffected by my brother's hand tightly holding his throat.

"They die."


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes were seeing here and now, but my mind was still a couple minutes behind, stuck on when sebastian said he was here because of his master.

What did Ciel have to do with any of this? What makes it worse, is that if Ciel has his hand in all this, were all in deeper than I had originally thought.

"They die." Greed was saying, as I snapped back into the present.

"Funny, you should be accusing me of being a traitor. Did your father, King of the Underworld, not sign a contract with the Angels? Are you not violating that very contract, endangering every single person you hold dear in hell?" Sebastian said, not bothered by my brothers threats.

I was shocked at what I saw next. I stood, jaw hitting the floor as sebastian told my brother, "you're the worst kind of demon. One who doesn't protect his own kind. You disgust me, get your filthy, horrid hands off of me," and literally, just flicked a finger at my brothers forehead, and he went flying, hitting the side of the house.

"Mister greed, you should take wisely into consideration who's name you degrade. It will always come back to you." Sebastian said, as my brother struggled and failed to pick himself out of the rubble and debris.

"Oh, my. You seem worse for wear, mister greed." Sebastian said, then picked my brother up by the neck of his shirt.

"We can't have you in too bad of a condition when I bring you in to my master, now can we?" Sebastian said in a dark sarcastic tone.

We all stood there for a couple seconds, my brother and sebastian staring eachother down, while I tried to comprehend what I just heard.

"Wait, what do you mean, bring him into your master? Sebastian, what the hell are you talking about? And come to think of it, why is all of this happening? First edwin went berserk, then grell showed up, now this? Its all sort of suspicious." I said slowly walking toward him.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but i cannot reveal that till we are with the young master. But i must say, don't believe you are innocent, you had your hand in this too. You may not have known it, but you have helped us greatly, my lady." Sebastian said, with a devilish grin.

"What?" I said, too shocked and confused to say anything. My vision clouded over, as tears filled my eyes.

"Speaking of his young master, he shall be arriving in a little while, any last words before you are retrieved?" Sebastian said to pride.

Pride, who was not saying anything surprisingly, started to shake his head, but then looked at me. He smirked and spat out some blood.

"Let me stand, butler. I do not wish to dangle here like a fish on a line." He said, and sebastian let him go and greed stood, an obvious knowing grin on his face.

"Little sister, why do you let tears fall from your eyes? Why, I haven't seen you this shaken up since father found out what you had done. Don't you remember that? When you-"

"Stop! Please!" I screamed, not wanting all the memories to come flashing back.

"Why should I? You broke the ultimate law, and your little ass was saved my the angels. You, my dear precious sister, are a coward. A demon hiding behind angels? Pathetic. You might as well just become a weak human being that you deserve to be." He said, all humor gone, just pure hate.

"I wanted you. I tried to get my hands on you. I tried to please father into letting me have you. But then you went and-"

"No," I whispered, tears falling from my face.

"-fell in love with that human. What's more, you were impregnated by that wretched being. There wasn't much I could do, you dug your own grave. I still want you now, even though you're tainted with him. I still crave you." My brother said, a desperate tone entering his voice.

At first I couldn't say anything, just stand there, breathing harshly at my brothers twisted words. He wanted me, but not even in a good way, he wanted me in the worst way. My own brother.

"You're sick." I said, in a high pitch whisper.

"Excuse me?" He said, defensive.

"You sick bastard! You're supposed to be my brother! You don't want me! You're just jealous that only I can have happiness! You're jealous only I can find love even if its fleeting and never meant to be!" I screamed.

"You hate the fact I could escape that hell and live in a world where no one could patronize me for feeling love!" I yelled, felling a feeling worse than hate rise up in my chest.

"Worst of all, your pride wouldn't let you have it, would it?! You couldn't stand that you couldn't have me, but another man could! You're the pitiful one, you don't know what love and lust are, you just want. You want everything in the world, and I was the one thing you couldn't have. So you took everything from me!" I shouted.

Not giving sebastian a chance to foresee what I would do, I took off running, and pulled the dagger out of my breasts.

"This is for ruining everything!" I said, and went to plunge the dagger right into his throat, but a voice rung out.

"That's enough!" A young voice shouted harshly, and suddenly sebastian was behind me, restraining my thrashing body.

"Well, might I say, we do have quite the timing," another voice said, and I recognized it as mey rin's voice, but it seemed deeper than usual. I also heard the others voices speaking, but hardly over the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

Right then, I looked over at my brother, who was staring at me from his rugged position.

He cracked a smug smile, and mouthed "you can't hurt me now."

I went berserk. Any rationality I had left vanished, and I was taken over by the demon instinct to kill.

I thrashed violently in Sebastian's death-grip embrace, screaming, "I'm gonna kill him!" To no one in particular. I felt fatigue scrape at my body, but I kept on, and on.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, please take care of her. She's hysterical." He said, and in one swift movement, Sebastians hand chopped down on the back of my neck, and black covered my vision.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to, I was in a strange room, with plush carpet, and really, really nice decor. Judging by the size and style of the room, I could just barely say I was in a mansion, but I was so dizzy I wasn't sure of anything.

I tried to get up, but my neck and back hurt so bad, that when I tried to raise myself up, I fell back down, crying out in pain.

Deciding to try another way, instead I rolled off the couch and slowly stood on my feet, feeling as if I had been thrown off a train.

"God, I really need to stop waking up in weird places. No, I take that back. I need to stop fainting in weird places and I wouldn't wake up in weird places.

"Where am I? How did I get from fighting my brother to-" I gasped suddenly remembering everything. My mind was kinda groggy, unable to recall much detail, but remembering Greed's eyes... they shocked me into complete consciousness.

Looking around more, I realized where I was. I was in the pantomhive manor, in the same room I teleported to the first time.

I dashed to the door, and wasn't very much surprised that it was locked.

I smiled and mumbled to myself, "come one Sebastian. I thought you knew me better by now?"

I bit my thumb hard, and drew the symbol with my finger, but hesitated before I placed my hand on it.

Where would I go? Likely, if I escape somewhere in the manor, they'll haul me back into here. I'll be hunted down by who knows what outside...

The blood on my symbol was already starting to peel away. I had to hurry up before it loses its power.

"Heart, I leave it up to you," I said and pressed my hand up to the symbol, letting my heart to decide where it wanted to take me.

I felt the sudden pull of gravity, closed my eyes and relaxed, somehow knowing before I landed straight on my feet right in front of it that I would land there.

As I opened my eyes, the dark wood standing in front of me, like a dark portal inviting me into another world, I cracked a smile. I don't know why I was so attached to this place. Or rather what it housed.

I took a deep breath, and knocked hard, but I already knew there would be no answer. He never really had much use of this place, and with his busy schedule, I doubt he would have the time to lounge in his room, but it seemed polite to at least knock before intruding.

I opened the door, and took in the sight welcoming. Everything, though very sparse, was very clean and organized, and there seemed to be no one that would intrude uninvited.

I went into Sebastian's powder room, thankful for the neatness and cleanness of that too. I liked things to be perfect, in such a disorderly world.

I retrieved a towel and a bar of soap from the cupboard under the sink. I was a little timid, opening the little door, but when I realized nothing was lurking there, I hurriedly got into the bath.

I let the hot water soak into my skin, as I laid there.

After about an hour, I finally got out, and was shocked to find fresh clothes folded up on the counter.

"But how?" I said, completely baffled. I welcomed this mysterious gift however, because my former clothes were soiled and torn.

Slipping into a simple old english style blue dress, I trotted out of the bedroom, expecting someone to be waiting for me, but no one was to be found.

"Humph." I said, and started to scout the room out of boredom. Finding nothing interesting, I laid on the bed and tried to nap.

Eventually, I fell into a null dream state. After a while of welcomed silence, suddenly I felt something, like a hand perhaps, slowly glide itself up my thigh, past my hips, over my shoulder, to my cheek, where it rested.

Goose skin ran up and down my body, but I didn't move.

Then I opened my eyes, to have a flash of blood red, hate and lust filled eyes flash across my vision.

I gasped, flailing back off of the bed, and landed painfully on my hip on the floor.

As I sat there, a voice like a feather drifted across my mind quickly, finishing its message before I had time to react.

"You'll always be mine. I'll be coming for you, little sister." The voice said, and I sat there in shock.

After a couple minutes, I shook myself, saying I was seeing and hearing things.

"Damn, Sebastian must have hit me hard. He's rattled my brain so bad, I'm imagining things.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to find Sebastian and ceil, and demand to know that is going on!" I said, and pulled the door open to find mey-rins face directly in mine.

"Gah! Don't do that, you almost caused me a heart attack!" I yelled, holding my against pounding heart.

"I'm so very sorry m'lady! I didn't mean it, I swear! I, well, I heard a loud noise, i did, and I came up here to see if you were okay!" She said, a mad blush creeping up her face.

"Oh, well, I'm okay. No need to get your feathers ruffled." I said, agitated. "Now, show me where the butler and his master are. I have business to discuss, that can not wait." I said.

"Of course, m'lady. Right this way!" She said, and stumbled off to the right.

"I surely hope all the maids of this manor are not like that." I said, and continued to follow after her.

"They're in that room right there," she said, pointing at a large set of doors, "but please, be careful, m'lady. Business involving them is always dangerous. Go on, then. I'll be going." She said, and hurried off.

I sighed, and was about to open the door, when I heard voices coming from inside. They were muffled but I could distinguish them.

"What are we to do with her?" Ceil said.

"I think it would be wise just to leave it be for now, young master. You never know, she still might prove useful to us later." Sebastian said.

"Well, considering, you may be right. But I don't see why you still want her around. Don't you have a bitter distaste for her?" Ceil said, an obvious taunt in his voice.

"It seems you, too, do not prefer her company. But still you rely on her." Sebastian said.

My heart sunk. It was obvious they were discussing me. To know that this whole time the way Sebastien was kind to me was just an act, it broke my demon, nonexistent heart.

"I do not rely on her. But she is the only apparent key to my ultimate goal." Ciel said firmly.

"Of course, young master. Now what about the other?" Sebastian said

Ciel made a displeased noise. "The quicker this is over, the better. I wish them both into hell." Ciel said.

"It seems we also have a third to discuss." Sebastian said, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as the door suddenly opened, to reveal them both staring at me expectantly.

"I, um, well, i was just-" I stuttered.

"Well, look who finally decided to show. Come take a seat, come on, now I don't have all day you know." Ciel said, impatiently.

I stumbled over to the chair, and hesitated for a second before sitting down.

"Now, we do have a predicament, and I believe you can help us out." Ciel said, focused on stirring his tea.

"What do you mean, predicament?" I asked, and when ciel didn't answer, I looked at Sebastian.

"It seems your brother has disappeared from our custody." He said, surprisingly bright.

"Really? Why, that's horrible news... I... but how could I help?" I asked, fiddling with the ruffles of my skirt.

"You're a demon of a higher class than Sebastian, by a long shot. I'm sure that you could receive some information from your homeland, could you not?" Ciel said, matter-of-factly.

Sebastian just sat there with a superior knowing smile.

"Well... I used to be able to but now..." I said, feeling my body tighten up.

"Well, I currently am unable to travel to there. Or communicate at all whatsoever. I... I'm sorry." I said in a timid tone.

Ciel grunted. "So it was true, then. Well that leaves me no choice." Ciel said, and proceeded to remove his eye patch to reveal Sebastian's demon mark on his right eye.

"Sebastian, this is an order." He said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing.

"I order you to find any and all the leads pertaining to greed's disappearance. And I also want you to see to taking care of Mildred and her needs, understood?" Ciel said.

"Yes, I'll get right to it, my lord." Sebastian said, then took me out of the room.

As we were on the way to my new bedroom, Sebastian turned into a familiar hallway, and went to a familiar doorway.

"I presume you prefer to reside in here for the time being?" He said as he led me into his room.

"Would you allow it if I did?" I said, standing right inside the door way.

Sebastian smiled, and in a flash, he was up close, face merely two inches from mine, hand holding mine, as if to kiss it.

"How could I not? You are my princess, after all. It would be," he said, then kissed my hand. "An," he said then kissed it again. "Honor." He said then kissed my hand one last time.

A mad blush creeped up my face, and Sebastien chuckled and stepped back.

"Well, I have to attend to my masters orders, now. But please, make yourself welcome in my absence." He said then started to walk out the door, but paused.

"Oh, and by the by, that dress looks wonderful on you, but I may presume, it would look much more delightful off," he said, then closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. ENJOY :) **

"W-what?" I said, knees shaking, heart pounding as I rested against the wall.

Sebastian's last words rang through my mind, like an aftershock of an earth quake.

I touched the hand that he kissed, and I swore I could still feel his lips there.

"What? Stop thinking like that! You are a banished princess, therefore no one would want you. You're garbage now." I scolded myself, but the blush remained.

Shaking my head to rid of my longing thoughts, I walked over to Sebastian's bed. It was soft and quite big for a butler, but so neat I pondered whether he really ever used it.

"Well, if he doesn't need it, I'll make use of it" I said, and flopped down. His room had a complete different atmosphere than the rest of the manor. Its like it was its own world.

Laying my head on his pillow, I replayed that moment, being so close to Sebastian, in my head a thousand times, until before I knew it I fell asleep.

A hand slid softly across my cheek, moving the hair out of my face. At first, I was groggy, and didn't thing anything of it, but then blood red eyes flashed in my mind.

My first reaction was to jump out of my position and into a defensive one, but I hadn't realized how close the wall was, and I slammed my back hard, and I choked on my own spit.

I coughed and wheezed,trying to get air back in my lungs, not even seeing for a second that Sebastian was sitting half way on the bed, patiently waiting for me to calm down.

"It was just you," I said, my eyes wide as I slid down the wall, relief slowly flushing the complete terror out of my system.

"My lady, I hope you don't mind my intruding on your rest. You are just so stunningly beautiful when you are sleeping." He said.

I smiled. "Of course. It was just you. I was just having a bad dream the first time, that's all." I said, more to myself than him. Of course it was him who woke me up the first time I fell asleep in here, my mind was just so caught up in what happened with greed it automatically assumed it was him.

"You seemed frightened, can I be of any assistance, my lady?" Sebastian said, still sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, actually, yes." I said, then laid down, back to Sebastian.

"Lay with me." I said.

Sebastian sat for a second, chuckled, and then I felt the bed shift as he laid behind me, awkwardly.

"You can get more comfortable you know." I said.

He didn't move. I sighed, and turned over and faced Sebastian.

"You can hold me you know. You don't have to be so formal." I said.

We sat there looking at each other, when suddenly, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me in.

I sat there for a moment, just inhaling his scent. He didn't seem like the type to wear cologne, but his scent want amazing... addicting.

I slid my hands up his chest. Lying sideways like this was a bit weird, so I pushed him over, and got on top of him, my knees on either side of his torso.

He stared up at me, entertained eyes trained on mine. But furthermore, I saw desire. Deep, deep, desire.

I giggled. "You're adoring this, I bet. How long has it been, Sebastian? Since we had some real fun?" I said, and Sebastian put his hands on my hips.

"I'm afraid a little too long." He said, and I could hear it, the strain. That's what really always got his way, when he used his self control to the max, but it was cracking.

"That requires immediate fixing, don't you think?" I said, as Sebastian started to untie the back of my dress.

It slid half way down my shoulders, almost exposing my breasts.

I felt Sebastian groan deeply, felt it reverberate through his chest.

"Right away, my lady." He said, and suddenly there was no dress, and Sebastian had me backed up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He kissed me wild and passionately, and he thrust me up against furniture in the room, almost knocking over the dresser.

He was just in his white shirt, no pants, and his untied tie hung lazily around his neck.

I, on the other hand was completely naked. And when the last of Sebastian's clothes a feeling better than ecstasy flowed through my body, feeling his naked body on mine.

"You know, for a demon, you're body is very hot, you know," I said, referring it in both ways.

"You know, for a woman who is supposed to be a princess, you sure know how to be naughty." He said, his black hair tickling my collar bone as he trailed kisses from my neck to my chest.

Then, instead of throwing me down on his bed like the usual, he slowly and very sensuality lowered my body on the bed, his body right on mine.

Then, ever so slowly, he kissed me from my feet all the way to my mouth, and it did the trick, driving me insane, how bad I wanted his body to be on mine again. In fact, I wanted it so bad, that when he got to my navel, I couldn't take it anymore.  
I tore my nail across my chest, and Sebastian's head instantly snapped up. His eyes widened, and I felt his whole body quake with desire.

"Yes, desire it. It is the blood of royalty, rare, among your ranking. I know you desire it. Take it. Take it all. Take me." I said, wanting all of him so bad I couldn't even see straight.

"Yes, my lady." He said, and didn't even pause before his demon eyes flashed and he started lapping up my blood.

I moaned. The pleasure I felt from him licking my wound was 1000x greater than anything else.

He paused before I felt something warm touch my thigh.

He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded and arched my back as I felt all of him suddenly.

The pleasure was so great I couldn't stand it anymore, and I screamed, griping the sheets.

When it was over, a sheet of sweat covered both of our skins, us breathing hard.

I laid against him, his arm draped on my hip. I could feel his breathing in my hair, and I could feel his heat radiating off his body.

I started to yawn.

"You know, ordinary demons aren't usually able to sleep. I wonder how it is you are able to." He said.

"Its easy, once you get the hang of it. I wouldn't call it sleep, its more like meditation, I relinquish control of my mind, and I let myself relax into a state where I am unaware of my surroundings. It does get addictive." I said.

"Well, that and you are a half demon." He said.

"Perhaps so." I said. "Hey, Sebastian, will you stay with me, just until I lose consciousness?"

"Of course, my lady. As penance for what you gave me tonight." He said

The way he said it made me frown a bit, confused.

"What do you mean, what did I give you?" I said.

"You breathed a little life into my lifeless soul." He said, and before I knew it, I felt his body relax against mind, and I smiled, and did the same.

To be continued :)


End file.
